


Bounty

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: “Get out.”You looked up at the enormously tall man standing next to your car. His dark handgun sat in his right hand and pointed at you lazily. He waved it around as he spoke.“Come on, I have to get out of here, get out.”You looked up at him, he was entirely too cliche. Black pants, black shirt, leather jacket. Hello? It was too hot for leather in the spring. Not to mention the black ray-bans that were perched on his nose. You snorted, “No.”





	1. Part 1

Rush hour traffic was going to be the death of you. Bumper to bumper, getting out of the city at 4 o’clock was an absolute nightmare. The only highlight this horrible moment in your day was the bright light of the sun shining with the cool breeze of 75 degree weather blowing through your windows. You had just treated yourself to a sporty car, manual transmission, hot exterior, loud and fast engine. It was way too expensive, but you were single in the city. What did you have to lose? Your music was loud, your sunglasses were covering your face, and all was right with the world for a moment.

“Get out.”

You looked up at the enormously tall man standing next to your car. His dark handgun sat in his right hand and pointed at you lazily. He waved it around as he spoke.

“Come on, I have to get out of here, get out.”

You looked up at him, he was entirely too cliche. Black pants, black shirt, leather jacket. _Hello?_ It was too hot for leather in the spring. Not to mention the black ray-bans that were perched on his nose. You snorted, “No.”

He scoffed, “I have a gun. I can kill you.”

You looked in his other hand, there wasn’t anything there. He wasn’t yelling. He was just standing in the middle of the road looking like an idiot. Traffic inched up and so you let your foot off the break and pressed in your clutch, inching your car along with it.

He had the nerve to follow you. “Get out of your fucking car.” He leaned forward and gave you a glare, his sunglasses sliding down so you could see the seriousness in his eyes.

“Where do you want to go? Just let me drive you.”

He chuckled, “Seriously?” He stood up and reached in the car, unlocking your door and swinging it open. You jumped as he reached in and and unbuckled your seatbelt. He grabbed your arm and forced you out of the car before replacing you in the driver’s seat.

“Oh _hell_ no.” You mumbled to yourself, marching around to the passenger seat.

The beauty of manual transmissions? The car stalled and shut off when he pulled you away from the vehicle. By the time he scooted the seat back to accommodate his awkwardly long frame and cut the engine back on, you were in the passenger seat.

He looked at you as if you were crazy, “What the fuck? Do you want to die?”

You punched him in the arm, “More like do you want to die? This is a brand new fucking car do you know how much I pay a month for this thing? You think I’m just going to let you take my fucking baby?”

He stared at you with his jaw slack in shock.

You glared and reached for your cellphone that was sitting in the center console when three gunshots suddenly rang out in the air. In jerk reflex you ducked and you watched the giant man put your car in gear and floor it.

You flung back in your seat and looked in the mirror behind you as three men in similar get ups ran down the sidewalk that your car was now driving down at a speed that you were more than uncomfortable with.

“God dammit, I could have outran them if you weren’t busy fucking around.” He scolded as he switched gears and hopped the car off the curb. He took off down the turn lane, passing car after car at an alarming speed.

You instinctively reached for your seatbelt and ducked your head as you heard more gunshots. A guy on a motorcycle literally came out of nowhere, the driver pointing his gun at your car and definitely shooting at it, if not hitting it. “Excuse me for not being privy to weirdo dudes in leather trying to steal my shit.” You snapped over the sound of the wind rushing through the car.

He shook his head, too busy trying to escape now to argue.

Four more shots and you heard the metal of your car give into the bullets and you screamed bloody murder.

“Can you shut the fuck up? You’re the one who insisted on staying with the car.” He yelled at you.

You looked at him in a fit of rage, “I’m not screaming in fear you ass eating piece of shit. They’re shooting my car!”

The man looked offended, “I _do not_ eat ass.”

You saw his gun slide across his lap and reached for it, but he grabbed your wrist. “Hey, do not touch the goods.”

You scoffed, “Give me a break, I work in the city. I know how to shoot a gun.”

“I feel like those two things don’t go together.”

“Do you want to live or not? Give me the gun.”

He took a second to look over at you, “How do I know you won’t shoot me?”

You smiled innocently, “You don’t.”

He sighed, but handed it over to you anyway, which surprised you. You took it and placed it in your left hand. You were a left handed shooter, so it took a second to adjust, but you stuck the weapon out of the window and aimed towards the motorcycle’s tires.

The first shot jerked your wrists back and you had to re-aim, getting used to the kick back was always the worst part. Movies totally lie about how easy it is to shoot a gun. The second shot missed, but it caused the biker to swerve. The third shot hit his tire and caused him to skid off the road. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw him stand up and shoot at you again. You were trying to save your car, not kill someone.

“Holy shit!” The guy yelled and you tried not to look as smug as you thought.

Truth was you were pretty sure like two drops of pee came out, but you weren’t about to tell him that.

It’s not everyday you’re car is hijacked and you have to shoot at someone to protect yourself.

With the motorcyclist out of the way, you sat back and watched as the man navigated through the city easily. He turned down a back road and you recognized the neighborhood as an unsafe one.

Not that you were surprised.

With a sharp turn you ended up in a garage of a repair shop. The doors behind you closed with ease and the guy next to you leaned his head back and sighed in relief.

He turned to you and took the gun from your hands that you didn’t realize were shaking. “I’m sorry, but I really tried to get you out of the car first.” He said as he stuck the gun in the back of his pants.

You turned to him slowly and he gave you a crooked smile.

You immediately punched him right in the jaw. You watched in satisfaction as his sunglasses flew off and threw your open window, scattering along the cement ground of the garage.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” He looked at you angrily, holding his jaw tenderly.

Your knuckles hurt like a bitch, but you sucked it up. “You just hijacked my car, got me involved in a high-speed car chase through the greater downtown area. I got _shot at_ , my car _actually got shot_. I think I have plenty of reasons to punch you in your ass eating face.”

“Stop saying I eat ass!”

“YOU. EAT. ASS.”

“Woah, what the fuck, Chanyeol?”

You both looked forward to find a guy in a jumpsuit standing at the hood of your car. He eyed you both with raised brows and Chanyeol sighed angrily and got out of the car. “Sorry, Joonmyeon. I know you told me to stop coming here, but she wouldn’t get out of the car!” He pointed to you angrily, “I just need you to fix the bullet holes because I think she might try to kill me.”

You got out of the car and slammed the door shut, “I won’t just try to kill you, asshole. I _will_ kill you.”

Joonmyeon, you presumed his name, put his fingers at his temples and rubbed. “Chanyeol. I cannot simply remove bullet holes from a car.”

“Don’t you just rub it out?”

You and Joonmyeon both looked at the idiot with wide eyes.

“I’m a bounty hunter! I don’t know about cars!”

Joonmyeon held his hands up in defeat, “Whatever. But this is going to cost you twice as much as I charged last time.”

“Last time?” You repeated, “Steal unsuspecting woman’s cars often?”

Chanyeol gave you a pointed look, “As a matter of fact, yes. But none of them have the balls to get back in the car!” He snapped.

You crossed your arms over your chest and glared and Joonmyeon chuckled. “I like a woman who cares about cars.” He said with a beautiful smile.

You smiled back, “Thank you.”

Chanyeol scoffed, “He has a girlfriend.”

You rolled your eyes, “How long until I get my car back?”

Joonmyeon walked around the car and whistled, “You have close to 14 bulletholes in this thing. It’ll be a week or more before I get the parts in.”

“A week!” You and Chanyeol both shouted.

Joonmyeon winced, “Dude, you can’t steal foreign cars anymore.” He told Chanyeol with a shrug.

You whined and stomped your foot, “My car!” You pouted.

Chanyeol sighed, “Can I borrow a car to get her home?” He asked.

Joonmyeon looked at his friend for a long time before reaching in his pocket and pulling out keys. “Fine, but I swear to God if you bring this thing back in anything less than perfect condition I am never helping you again. Friendship card will be revoked.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and took the keys, “Whatever. Come on, crazy. I’ll take you home.”

You hesitated, “I need a car. I have no way to get to and from work every day.” You told him. “And I’m not about to just willingly get into another car with you. People tried to kill you.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “Shoot me. Not kill me. There’s a difference. And I lost him thanks to you!” He beamed a smile and he was so goofy looking when he did so you wanted to knee him in the groin immediately. “And there’s the bus.”

“The bus?” You asked him angrily.

Joonmyeon cleared his throat as he continued looking over your car a bit more closely, “You did steal her car…and her…technically.”

Chanyeol scoffed at the betrayal of his friend and you smiled smugly.

You watched the tall giant pinch the bridge of his nose and swallow, “Fine. I’ll take you to work this week. You probably have to be there early anyway.”

“No more car chases though.” You warned him as you began to walk towards him again while he led you to the new car he was taking.

He chuckled and shook his head, “So help me God, I will never get into another car chase while you’re with me.”  
_____

When you stepped outside the next morning you were shocked that Chanyeol was parked along the curb and waiting for you. He was leaning on the hood of the car that Joonmyeon had lent him the evening before. He was still wearing all black, but this time he had lost the leather jacket. His hands were stuck in the front pocket of his tight jeans and you watched him as he stared straight ahead with a scowl on his face.

As if sensing your eyes on him he suddenly jerked his head in your direction, startling you. A smirk settled on his lips, “Don’t look so surprised to see me. I do mornings too.”

You rolled your eyes at his antics and marched towards the car, “Whatever, just take me to work.” You were determined to make him suffer for every second you had to be without your car.

Chanyeol surprised you again, leaning past you to open your door, and you tried to not notice the way he watched your body fold into the seat, your black slacks hugging the curves of your hips. When he got in and started the car he turned to you expectantly. “Where do you work?” He asked.

“The KJDC building.” You answered him, “Do you know where that is?”

Chanyeol let out a bark of a laugh and nodded, “What do you do there? If you don’t mind me asking?” He signalled and pulled away from your apartment with ease. You enjoyed the car Joonmyeon had given him. It was small, sporty, and definitely foreign; but Joonmyeon had altered it so that the engine was purring brilliantly.

“I’m an executive coordinator for the COO.” You answered him.

“The COO, huh?” Chanyeol tapped his thumbs on the gear shift as he drove. “Sounds like a fancy job for a secretary.”

You glared at him, “My responsibilities go a bit higher than secretary.” You snapped.

This only entertained him more, “Oh do they now?” The suggestion in his voice made you lean over and smack him in the arm.

He jumped, “Ow! Quit hitting me!” He yelled.

“Quit pissing me off,” you quipped.

Chanyeol shoved on the radio, and you were surprised that his choice in music wasn’t terrible. You settled for the silence with the music droning on in the background, wishing the world would swallow you hole. The entire situation was ridiculous and you were hating it more and more.

When Chanyeol reached your building he drove to the back straight to the garage, when the guard saw him he gave him a hard look, but waved him through.

You sat up in intrigue. “Have you been here before?”

Chanyeol shrugged, being uncharacteristically quiet as he parked the car and then proceeded to get out with you.

“What are you doing?” You asked him suddenly.

He smiled, “I’m just making sure you get to work. Like you asked.”

You knew he was up to something, but you figured he couldn’t cause much harm. You were usually in the office before many others. You led him inside to the elevator, trying to ignore the looks of the few females that passed you both and ogled Chanyeol in the process.

He wasn’t even that good looking.

The elevator led you to one of the higher floors where you immediately stepped out and walked back towards your boss’ office. You noticed his light on and sighed when you realized he was at work already. Sometimes he overworked himself, and the company was reviewing a larger project at the moment.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” You paused in his doorway with a polite smile that he immediately returned.

“Good morning! Did you have a good–Chanyeol?”

You felt a shiver run up your spine as your boss looked behind you with a surprised look on his face. You had almost forgotten Chanyeol’s presence. You were hoping if you ignored him he’d just go away.

You weren’t so lucky.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” Chanyeol greeted with a mocking high pitched tone.

It took all of you not to hit him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Your boss shot up from his desk and you were still trying to wrap your head around him knowing Chanyeol at all.

“Oh, you know. Just making sure your executive coordinator gets to work on time for you.” He sang out happily.

This time you did hit him, right in the chest.

“Ow! Damn woman!” He looked at you angrily, but your boss interrupted you both.

“How do you know each other?”

“Chanyeol stole my car.” You snapped, you turned to your boss with a tight smile, “So the real question is how do you two know each other.”

“Oh me and Jongdae go way back,” Chanyeol answered.

Jongdae closed his eyes in annoyance before opening them and turning to you with his classic grin. “Would you mind getting started on the reports this morning?”

You blinked at him, but nodded, turning around to head to your desk.

“Have a lovely day, sweetheart!” Chanyeol, all too smug with flustering his friend, gave you a wave and a smile.

You rolled your eyes and secretly enjoyed hearing Jongdae yank Chanyeol into his office and then hearing Chanyeol cry out in pain.

At least you weren’t the only one who couldn’t control the need to hit the giant at any given time.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Look, I’m not trying to be difficult. I like you. And I know I seem to have a lot of secrets, but it’s not like that. It’s hard to explain. I guess if you don’t want anything to do with me I get it. And I’ll leave you alone but I want to keep getting to know you. And I can try to be more open in return.”

Jongdae never brought Chanyeol back up, and you found it strange. The entire rest of the day he acted as if nothing had happened.

At 4:30 on the nose a shadow hovered over your desk and you looked up to see Chanyeol holding out a cup of coffee.

“Ready?” He asked you as you took the cup from him.

You stared at him for a moment before nodding, “just let me finish this e-mail?”

Chanyeol nodded and looked around at your desk while you turned your attention back to the computer.

You felt Chanyeol move around, picking up the picture of you and your best friend at your college graduation. He put it down without comment and took a sip of his coffee.

You hit send and turned off the computer screen. “Ready.” You told him as you grabbed your purse.

He moved out of your way and you silently followed him out of the building. Again you felt eyes on you and it made you uneasy. Chanyeol seemed oblivious. Happily sipping his coffee as his long legs moved along.

He led you out into the garage towards the car and unlocked it as you got closer. You slid inside and looked over at him. “You know you don’t have to come in and get me right?”

He nodded and started the car, pulling it out of its spot. “Yeah, but then I wouldn’t bug Jongdae.”

“How do you know my boss by the way?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “I’ll let him tell you that.”

You huffed and sipped your coffee. “Are you also going avoid the question of why people were trying to kill you when you stole my car?”

“Shoot me, and yes.”

You glared at him as he pulled the car out into the busy traffic. “Well, you mentioned you were a bounty hunter, so what are you, the Boba Fett of our time?”

He made a face, “I consider myself more of a Jango Fett.”

You were impressed that he caught the reference and sat back in your seat. The traffic was heavy and you knew it would take awhile to get home.

“Joonmyeon said the parts will be in by next Monday, he only needs a day or two after that.” Chanyeol mentioned as he followed the inching traffic.

You nodded and looked back over at him, studying his build. He was skinny as a rail, but his arms had a bit of girth to them to indicate he worked out. His face was soft, and when he smiled his nose scrunched up in a cute way. He wasn’t at all threatening, you wondered how he got away with his job.

Sensing your eyes on him he glanced over at you, “What?”

You shook your head, “Just trying to figure out how a string bean like you became a bounty hunter.”

He chuckled, “You’re not going to get it out of me. How about you? How did you become an executive coordinator?”

You hated the way he said your job title, as if it were a joke. “I’m ridiculously organized, I like to help other people stay organized, but I hate being the one in charge.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“What’s that supposed to me?”

He looked over at you and smirked, “You’re just kind of bossy.”

You raised your hand to hit him and he immediately flinched. You smiled, “I can be bossy and not in charge.”

He relaxed when he realized you weren’t actually going to hit him and smiled, “Whatever, Jongdae likes them bossy, I bet. He’s always been a total sub.”

This time you did hit him. Right in his stupid, muscular bicep. He glared at you and you glared right back. “I’m not sleeping with my boss, don’t be gross. And if you’re not going to tell me how you know him, then don’t fucking talk about him.” You snapped.

He looked away, “Alright, fine. Damn…”

There was a few moments of silence before he continued, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.” You answered, “why?”

He shrugged, “Your car is white.”

You sighed, “Everything on it came stock. I can afford the car, can’t quite afford modifications yet.”

“Did you race or something? Why do you know so much about cars?”

“No,” you answered him, “I just like cars, it’s a hobby I guess.”

“Interesting.”

You eyed him for a moment, but let the comment slide. Guys always found it weird that you liked cars so much. It was a part of the reason you were still single, guys were intimidated by you. You were a bit bossy, you liked to have things organized. You liked guy things. You’d think they’d want a girl like that, but since you didn’t eat a salad and flat water for every meal, and knew how a car worked; you were too much to handle. You told Chanyeol this, not really meaning to rant about it, but it definitely came out as such. When you finished you saw him watching you thoughtfully.

He finally turned back to face traffic, “For what it’s worth,” he spoke after a minute or two, “I think women who know about cars is hot.”

You felt yourself heat up at his comment and took another drink of your coffee.

“But I fucking hate being bossed around. Especially in the bedroom.” He commented.

There it was. You smiled and shook your head, “Every guy wants to be dominated,” You told him with a smirk. “You just have to have the right woman to dominate you.”

He gave you a heated glance, as if he were ready to challenge you on that, but his mouth snapped shut and he turned down a side street towards your apartment building. The rest of the ride was quiet, but not in an awkward sense. The two of you seemed to pass the barrier of strangers and moved into acquaintances.

When he stopped in front of your building you moved to get out of the car immediately, but paused for a second with your hand on the door, “Thanks for the coffee. How did you know I liked caramel?” You asked him. The fact that the latte had been flavored to your liking did not go unnoticed by you.

Chanyeol smirked, “I have my ways.”

You should have known better. You rolled your eyes and got out of the car, but before you shut the door you heard the giant laugh a little.

“You had an old Starbucks cup in your car. It had the order written on the side.” He yelled out as you shut the door.

Your jaw dropped and Chanyeol drove back off into traffic.  
_____

The week with Chanyeol blew by. You were incredibly busy at work and so you used the time in traffic with him to sleep. You oddly trusted him and even learned a bit about him in the short car trips.

He didn’t always wear black, and his clothing choices were more stylish than you thought he was capable of.

Jongdae refused to mention Chanyeol around you, but Chanyeol still walked you inside and came to your desk to pick you up. You began to notice his presence wasn’t as annoying as you originally thought. In fact, he almost seemed to be taking everything in each time he was in your office.

He dodged every question you had about work. He wouldn’t tell you a thing about what he did and you weren’t sure you’d ever get it out of him.

When Friday night rolled around Chanyeol showed up at your desk with a bag in his hand. You looked up at him, surprised.

“Change your clothes, I’m not taking you home.” He said casually.

You raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” You didn’t touch the bag, instead eyeing the tall man angrily.

He rolled his eyes and shook the bag, “You’ll like it. I promise.”

You kept staring at him and he at you. Another minute went by before he let out a loud sigh, “Oh my God. Fine. Will you change and come with me? Please?” He exaggerated the please with a flutter of his eyelashes.

You stared a second longer before accepting the bag. You glanced inside, surprised to see your own clothes in it. You looked up at him in shock. “When did you get these?”

He shrugged and picked at the side of your desk, “I stopped by your apartment on the way here.”

“Did you break into my apartment?!” You shrieked. You noticed people glancing your way and quickly regained your composure.

Chanyeol grinned, “I have my ways.”

You stood up so suddenly that he flinched away from you. “One day I’m going to know those ways you asshole.” You didn’t let him respond before marching off towards the bathroom.

You were surprised to actually like the clothes Chanyeol brought you. You would have never put the outfit together yourself, but you had to admit you looked good. He had grabbed a dark pair of skinny jeans, a flowing black tank that accentuated your chest, and a pair of heels that you had bought on a whim while they were on sale. You hadn’t actually worn them in public after your best friend called them “hooker heels”. You stared down at your feet with them on, paired with the skinny jeans and tank you didn’t think they looked too bad.

You let your hair down and combed your fingers through it, your makeup still looked good from your touch up during lunch. You deemed yourself acceptable and headed back to your desk.

When you walked up to your desk you almost missed Chanyeol’s face of shock. Your insides twisted and you tried to not let it get to your head. “What?” You asked him in a mocking tone, “I can dress down.”

Chanyeol shut his mouth and shook his head, “Suddenly rethinking this. I’m going to have to fight everyone off of you all night. That’s just a pain in the ass.”

You scoffed, “Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m not. You’re fucking hot. I have great taste, that outfit is sexy.”

You opened your mouth to yell at him when it dawned on you that he was complimenting you and you shut it again. You felt the heat against your cheeks, “Well…thanks, I guess.”

Chanyeol looked surprised that you weren’t yelling at him. He grabbed your purse and handed it to you, “Ready?”

You nodded and followed him out. As you walked passed Jongdae’s office you heard him call your name. You paused and turned to see him staring at you with a similar look to Chanyeol’s earlier.

“Are you going out tonight?” He asked you with a polite smile.

You felt Chanyeol’s presence behind you and you nodded. “Um, yeah. With Chanyeol.”

Jongdae’s smile visibly faltered. “Oh. Well have a nice weekend.”

You nodded and headed back down the hallway.

“That was awkward for someone who is definitely not sleeping with her boss.” Chanyeol leaned in to whisper as you walked.

You found yourself giggling, “Shut up, Chanyeol.”

He grinned and flung his long arm over your shoulder as you reached the elevators. “Look at you. I like Friday night you.”

You pinched his side, “I can have fun too. You don’t know as much about me as you think.”

“So you say.”

You were too full of nervous energy to nap during the car ride. Chanyeol was driving a different car this time. It was a bright lime green and the second you sat inside you wondered if anything in the car hadn’t been altered.

“This is my car.” He mentioned as he watched you look around in awe.

“Is this legal?”

He laughed and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

The car engine started with a purr and he waited for you to buckle your seatbelt before he left the garage.

He took you downtown to an area you didn’t recognize. In fact, the further he drove, the more you realized he was taking you to the outskirts of the city.

You weren’t nervous he would hurt you, more nervous that he was seemingly trusting you enough to take you somewhere. But he refused to tell you where.

“It’s a surprise, but I promise if you don’t like it we can go home.” He told you when you asked a third time where he was taking you.

He finally turned down another back road and you saw a side street that was seemingly blocked off by tons of cars. Cars like Chanyeol’s, painted, tricked out, and it dawned on you finally where you were.

“Drag racing?” You asked him in shock.

“I thought you liked cars?” He glanced over at you as he pulled up next to a bright red car that was gorgeous.

You nodded, “I do but…isn’t this illegal?”

He grinned, “Only if you bet on it. Spectating is perfectly fine!”

You doubted him, but he was already climbing out of his car and rounding it to open your door.

As you stepped out, Chanyeol stayed close to you. A hand on the door and a hand on the roof of his car boxed you in. He leaned forward next to your face, “Stay close to me.” He warned before moving.

He took your hand and led you over to the red car. You immediately recognized the shorter of the two men standing next to it. “Joonmyeon!” You said he name with a smile and he returned it happily.

“Hey you two. Am I taking so long on the car that he’s kidnapped you again?” Joonmyeon teased.

“I asked permission this time.” Chanyeol whined from behind you.

Joonmyeon turned and beckoned a beautiful young woman over. She walked up and his arm immediately snaked around her waist and held her close. “This is my girlfriend. She’ll be happy to see that there’s another woman of substance here to talk to.”

You and the girl exchanged names and hellos. You were taken aback by how pretty she was, but standing next to Joonmyeon only made them look perfect together.

You felt a hand on your waist and Chanyeol’s lips by your ear. “Told you he was taken.”

You scoffed, “as if I’d ever stood a chance. Look at them, they’re straight out of a fairy tale.”

Chanyeol laughed, “Don’t sell yourself short.” He stood up and led you around some of the closer cars, introducing you to his friends, one of whom was going to race that evening.

“Sehun is a nervous wreck,” Minseok bellowed to the group and Sehun gave him a sour look.

“I’m not nervous. This is just the first race I’ve been in driving someone else’s car.”

You looked up at Chanyeol curiously, “Someone else’s car?”

He nodded and leaned closer so you could hear him over the ruckus of engine noise and stereos. “It’s kind of like a gang. You get into the right one and the leader will provide you with the car. But you have to win.”

This struck a chord with you, “and if you don’t?” You looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes, they darkened and he shook his head.

“You just don’t lose.”

You were going to ask further, but you were both interrupted by the group letting out a cheer.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. I wouldn’t give you something you couldn’t handle for your first race with me.” A voice stood out, and you swore it sounded familiar. However, the crowd had tightened up and you couldn’t see the owner.

“He’ll do just fine,” Minseok spoke again. “You should have seen how he handled it during practice.”

“I have complete faith in him don’t you worry.”

Everyone chuckled and the sound of a whistle being blown signaled the start of the race.

Chanyeol pushed you off to the sidelines, positioning you directly in front of him so you could see the two men lining the cars up at the start.

Someone walked between the cars, spouting out rules and orders as the two drivers climbed in the cars and started them.

A girl in a skimpy dress walked out with a black flag. You snorted and Chanyeol pinched your side.

“Be nice.” He muttered behind you.

You smirked, “it’s just cliche.”

The girl lifted the flag and the engines began to roar. You felt goosebumps rising along your skin as the anticipation from the crowd rose. People began to scream and cheer, and as soon as the flag went down the car’s tires squealed in release and both took off down the street.

The wind whipped through your hair and the crowd screaming continued as everyone watched the drivers take off down the street.

You turned to Chanyeol with a flushed grin and he smiled down at you, “Quite a rush, huh?”

You nodded and listened as the screams got louder, the cars had made it around the block and were crossing through their second lap.

The flew past you again, taking your breath away with their speed. You’d never seen something like this in person. It was the kind of thing you thought only happened in the movies.

You couldn’t keep the smile on your face and even began to clap when you noticed Sehun was leading. You didn’t know him personally, but since he was Chanyeol’s friend it gave you someone to cheer for.

“Sehun likes to hold off until the last lap.” Chanyeol spoke behind you. “He makes sure the engine is nice and warm before pulling any stunts to hurt it. Joonmyeon likes when Sehun races the best. The car is always in good condition afterwards.”

“Do you race?” You asked him.

You heard him laugh, “No. I can drive, but racing isn’t really my thing.”

Suddenly the crowd got loud again and you saw the two cars speeding towards the finish line. They were neck and neck, but suddenly Sehun shot out in front of his opponent and crossed the end.

Without even thinking you screamed happily with everyone surrounding you. Even Chanyeol was yelling for his friend. The crowd ran up to the car and began congratulating the young driver the second he stepped out.

“You did it. I told you I wasn’t worried.” Minseok grabbed Sehun’s shoulder and the two smiled at each other.

“I knew you’d do me proud, Sehunnie.” This time the recognizable voice had a face and you froze at the sight of him.

“Jongdae you say that to all of your racers.”

Your boss let out a hearty laugh, “that’s because you know better than to lose.”

You turned to Chanyeol and his face dropped when he saw yours. “I didn’t know he’d be here, I swear.”

You nodded, “I believe you. But can you take me home before he sees me?”

Chanyeol looked past you as the group was still busy with Sehun and nodded. He slipped an arm around your shoulder and walked you to his car.

The ride home with Chanyeol was quiet and you could see how nervous you had made him. Truth was seeing Jongdae at the race had shook you. What was he even doing there? You wanted to ask Chanyeol, but you knew he wouldn’t tell you anything.

Besides, the night had been fun otherwise. You decided to push the thoughts of Jongdae aside and worry about them later.

Chanyeol pulled up to your apartment building and put the car in park. You watched him wipe his hands nervously on his pants and you smiled.

“I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for taking me.” You told him and watched his face relax immediately.

He smiled at you and and nodded. “It was a good time wasn’t it?” He got out of the car and walked over to your side to open your door.

You smirked at his chivalry. “It was thoughtful of you to take me out.” You told him.

He hovered next to you, “I figured I owed you something nice. After getting your car shot and all.”

“Well…thank you for that.” You looked up at him and watched his eyes travel down to your mouth. You knew he was thinking about kissing you and what surprised you even more was that you weren’t turned off by the idea. In fact, you kind of wanted him to.

You tilted your head up and waited for him to lean in, but he suddenly jerked up and backed away from you. Your heart stopped as you watched him round the car to the drivers side.

“See you Monday!” He told you with a forced smile before he was in the car and driving off.

You stood on your sidewalk in shock. You had thought for sure he would have tried something but perhaps you read into his body language?

And what was worse was the distinct feeling of disappointment in the pit of your stomach. You were starting to like Chanyeol and that was not good. Not good at all.  
______

Your entire weekend was wrecked because of Chanyeol and you were pissed. You couldn’t sleep Friday or Saturday night. Your thoughts were filled with the giant handsome idiot that crashed into your life.

How did it happen? How did you let yourself get comfortable enough with him? You didn’t even know what he did for a living. All throughout Saturday you were distracted and by the end of the night you came to one conclusion.

You had to end things with Chanyeol.

No more taking you to and from work, no more coming to your desk, no more hanging out. Joonmyeon would be done with your car soon anyway.

The problem was that you had no way to contact him. He had your number but you didn’t have his.

Sunday morning you woke up with a mission. You got dressed and headed out. It had been some time since you took advantage of the train and bus system in your city, but it was like riding a bike. You made your way to the edge of town with ease, finding the familiar street that Joonmyeon’s shop was on.

He had the doors to the garage open and when you walked in he popped up from the hood of one of the cars. He gave you a kind smile as he grabbed one of his rags to wipe his hands while approaching you.

“Hey! How’s it going?” He asked you sweetly.

You silently thanked the heavens that Joonmyeon was as sweet as he was. “I just figured I would stop by and see how things were going.” You mentioned casually. “I don’t have any way to get a hold of you or Chanyeol…”

He frowned, “Really? Well no worries I can give you a card. I actually just finished rubbing out the new parts, I was planning on painting them tomorrow. They should be ready Tuesday.”

You grinned, “Oh good. Thank you so much for all of your hard work, Joonmyeon. I really do appreciate it.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault Chanyeol stole your car.”

You smiled, “Yeah. Speaking of which…do you happen to know how I could get a hold of him. I don’t want to put you in an awkward position but there’s something I wanted to talk with him about.”

Suddenly Sehun popped up from next to one of the cars with a smile. “I was actually just on my way to see Yeol.”

“You were?” Joonmyeon asked him with a confused look.

Sehun smiled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Yep! Want to come with me?” He turned the next question to you and you felt yourself go hot.

“Oh. I yeah…I suppose that I could come if that’s okay?”

He nodded and lead you to his car. “It’s Sunday and Chanyeol always does the same thing on Sunday’s.”

You had assumed many things from that statement from Sehun. None of which were the truth of the matter.

Sehun took you into a nicer part of the city to an assisted living center. A gorgeous building with a huge courtyard filled with elderly people who needed a little extra help to take care of themselves.

You immediately spotted Chanyeol seated on a park bench next to a woman in a wheelchair. They were smiling together and you could see the fondness in her eyes when she looked at him.

“That’s his mom.” Sehun whispered as you both approached.

The woman’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw Sehun. “Sehunnie!” She reached up and accepted his kiss on her cheek.

“Mrs. Park, you’re looking well.” He told her with a sweet smile.

“Well I’m even better now that you’re here. Chanyeol doesn’t bring you boys around enough anymore.” She gave her son a sour look and he scoffed.

“We’re all adults now mom. They have lives.” He argued.

You giggled and caught the woman’s attention. “Sehun! Don’t tell me you’re off of the market already!” She scolded but there wasn’t a hint of malice in her voice.

Sehun grinned, “you’re the only one for me, Mrs. Park.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward. “This is just a mutual friend. She was with me today when I decided to stop by. I hope that’s okay.”

She smiled as Sehun introduced you both. “These boys are great, but it’s nice to see a beautiful young lady.” She told you.

Chanyeol suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. “Sehun, I was just going to take my mom inside for lunch. Want to take her? She can show you off to her friends.”

Sehun grinned, “I love to get shown off.” He walked behind Chanyeol’s mom and placed his hands on her wheelchair.

Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed his mom on the cheek, “See you next week mom.”

She squeezed his hand then giddily let Sehun push her back inside.

Chanyeol turned his attention back to you with a raised eyebrow and you felt yourself blush.

“I don’t have your number.” You suddenly blurted out.

He smirked, “So you came here…?”

You frowned, “No. I went to Joonmyeon and Sehun was there.”

Chanyeol nodded as if this explained everything. “Why do you need my number?” He asked you as he took a seat back down on the bench.

You sat next to him, “Joonmyeon said my car will be ready by Tuesday. I don’t need a ride this week and I can just pick my car up myself.”

Chanyeol looked at you curiously. “I thought you didn’t do the bus?”

“Yeah, well things change.”

“Really?”

You nodded, “I figured a week with me is punishment enough.”

He scoffed, “I thought we were having a pretty good time…”

You shrugged, “I appreciate you being nice to me considering the circumstances, but since Joonmyeon’s almost done you’re off the hook now.”

He gave you a pointed look, “and if I don’t want to be off the hook?”

You looked up at him, confused, “don’t play with me. I’m being serious.”

He nodded, “So am I. I like spending time with you.”

“But you don’t even know me.”

He laughed, “I know more than you think.”

“Well I don’t know anything about you.” You pointed out.

“You know my mom is in here. That’s information that I’ve kept from a lot of people.”

“Yeah and I only know that because of Sehun took me here without me even knowing where we were going. You didn’t volunteer the information.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Look, I’m not trying to be difficult. I like you. And I know I seem to have a lot of secrets, but it’s not like that. It’s hard to explain. I guess if you don’t want anything to do with me I get it. And I’ll leave you alone but I want to keep getting to know you. And I can try to be more open in return.”

You stared at him and watched his ears turn an adorable shade of pink in embarrassment. Really how did this guy end up in his supposed line of work?

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” You asked the question before you realized you were asking it.

He let out a boisterous laugh. “I’m sorry I was trying to be chivalrous.”

You snorted, “Chivalrous? You stole my car.”

He gave you his familiar playful grin, “Details.”

You found yourself laughing at his antics and feeling comfortable with him once again. It was easy to fall into that habit with him.

“Can I take you home?” He asked you.

“What about Sehun?”

Chanyeol gave you an evil smile, “Leave him. Consider it payback.” He winked at you before grabbing your hand and pulling you up from the bench.

During the drive to your apartment Chanyeol indulged you with a bit about his life. His father had died not long after he graduated high school, and his mother was sick not long after that. He took on the burden of taking care of her on his own for a long time. The more he told you the more your heart warmed to him. The love he had for his mother was evident as he spoke of her. He did everything in his power to give her the greatest life he could. If only you knew what it was.

When he pulled up to your apartment and turned to you with a broad smile. “Can I kiss you?” He asked you suddenly.

You looked at him, his brown eyes were round and sincere. A part of you knew saying yes was dangerous. You didn’t know what he did for a job, he stole your car, he got shot at, and he was a giant smart ass.

Yet you didn’t stop leaning forward. You didn’t stop yourself from grabbing his face.

He wasn’t successful at stealing your car, but he had succeeded at stealing your heart. And you let him kiss you.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last night, you thought to yourself. You had your own plans to end the ridiculousness your life had become. You would deal with it all in the morning. Until then, you were going to enjoy Chanyeol’s warmth, the sound of his heart beneath your cheek, and the feeling of his long fingers in your hair.
> 
> One last night.

Monday morning came with excitement of these new feelings you had with Chanyeol. You dressed up a bit, a new pep in your step as you headed outside expecting to see him waiting for you.

Instead Jongdae was standing outside his limo with his cat-like grin spread across his face. “Good morning!” He greeted you as you stepped outside.

You returned his smile nervously, “Morning. Was there something on the schedule I was unaware of?” You asked him.

He chuckled lightly and opened the back door of the limo. “No, I just thought I would give you a more pleasant ride to work!”

You hesitantly got into the limo and Jongdae climbed in behind you. You sat in the seat adjacent to his, “You didn’t have to do that.”

He gave you a smile that made your stomach bubble with nervousness. You have worked with Jongdae for a little over three years, but seeing him at the race Friday night had shook something in you. Suddenly you felt uncomfortable around him.

Jongdae sat back in his seat and gave you an easy smile, “How was your weekend?”

You stared at your hands in your lap. “It was fine.”

“Didn’t go anywhere fun?”

You looked at him with a confused look. “No. Why do you ask?”

He shrugged, feigning innocence. “I’m just making conversation is all.”

You nodded and looked away. “How about you?” You asked him, trying to keep your voice sounding casual and relaxed. “Go anywhere fun?”

He gave you a curious look. “I had some errands to run this weekend. Nothing too enticing.”

The limo pulled up to your building and Jongdae adjusted in his seat. “We have a lot to get done today. I’ll take you home from work too.”

The look in his eyes was something you’d never seen before; he wasn’t giving you a choice. In all the time you’d worked with Jongdae you’d often wondered how someone so kind was in such a high position. You no longer questioned that. The cold, hard look in his eyes chilled you to the bone. He’d never looked at you this way before. He had always been very kind to you.

The work day was full of tension. Jongdae kept you very busy and barely out of his sight. You weren’t sure what was going on and you were definitely nervous. And you still didn’t have Chanyeol’s number. The dumb giant distracted you with his kiss.

You inwardly chastised yourself. You were worried. Why was Jongdae there this morning instead of Chanyeol? You didn’t want to ask Jongdae in fear of making yourself somehow more suspicious to him.

At the end of the day Jongdae walked you out to the limo. The ride home was filled with awkward silence and you thought it would last forever we. You had never felt that uncomfortable with Chanyeol. Even before you’d gotten to know him.

You pulled up to the front of your building and Jongdae didn’t move to let you out.

“Your car will be ready tomorrow?” He asked you.

You scrunched your brows together, “How did you know that?”

“I asked Joonmyeon. He’ll be bringing it here tomorrow. Hope you don’t mind I gave him your address?” He gave you that same eerie smile that sent chills down your spine.

You scooted forward, “I don’t mind. But why did you do that?”

He shrugged, “I just figured since Chanyeol has caused you so much grief I would go ahead and take care of the rest for you.”

“What if I didn’t want you to do that?”

“Why? Do you want to keep seeing Chanyeol?” He gave you a scrutinizing look.

You felt your face heat up and Jongdae chuckled.

“Let me tell you something. Chanyeol is not a good person to keep for company.”

“Aren’t you friends with him?”

“Not exactly. We used to be. But now it’s more of a business relationship.”

“Regardless,” you spoke up, “I think my relationships are my own business.”

He leaned forward, your knees were touching now. “You’re my executive assistant. Your business is, in fact, my business. And if you want to continue being my assistant you’ll be sure to keep better company than Chanyeol and his friends.” He sat. Ack and opened the back door. This wasn’t up for discussion, he was giving you a warning.

You got out of the limo feeling dazed. How could someone you had worked with for years suddenly change? Or had he always been this way and you were just so blind?

You entered your apartment with heavy thoughts. You took off your shoes and tossed your bag to the side. You walked into the living room and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Chanyeol sitting on your couch.

“What the hell are you doing in my house?!” You grabbed your chest as your heart slowed back to a normal pace.

He stood up, “I had to hear it from you.” He spoke quietly.

“What are you talking about?” You asked him.

“That you want nothing to do with me anymore. I thought last night made things different, but Jongdae had made it sound like you were scared of me or something. And I realize now being in your apartment waiting for you makes this so much worse. But I swear if you want me gone, I’m gone. I just need you to say it.”

You stood there with your mouth hanging open. Chanyeol looked even less threatening than he had before. His round, brown eyes bore into your with such sincerity. You didn’t know Chanyeol that week, but you felt you could trust him. Jongdae you thought you knew fairly well, and that was obviously not true at all. Finally, you realized Chanyeol was waiting for your and very obviously starting to panic.

“Chanyeol. I don’t want you out of my life. You don’t scare me. I don’t know what’s going on and what Jongdae told you. But he just showed up here this morning. And this afternoon he threatened to fire me if I kept seeing you and your friends.”

Chanyeol’s face has changed from relief to anger as you spoke. “That son of a bitch.” He snapped. He walked up to you and pulled you into a warm hug. You immediately melted into his embrace. “I think I need to tell you a little bit about myself.”

You snorted and pulled away so you could look up at him. “You think?” You asked him sarcastically.

He gave you a playful smile and pulled you back onto your couch. As you both sat down he reached over and grabbed your legs, bringing your feet into his lap. He immediately began rubbing them absent-mindedly as he turned to talk to you.  
______

Chanyeol was a bounty hunter.

What did that mean?

It meant he went after people for money. Whether they were wanted criminals or a boss needed to retrieve someone. It was Chanyeol’s job to get them. He was paid by the job. It didn’t matter who was asking as long as they had money.

In his recent years the jobs became more illegal. He fell in line with some heads of companies who were in illegal practices. The boss’ we’re learning that Chanyeol was good at his job. He got what he was asked finished quickly and efficiently; and almost always with no mess involved.

Where did Jongdae come in?

Your boss was not just the CEO of a major company. He was into underground racing and the black market. If someone crossed him he sent Chanyeol after them.

Jongdae and Chanyeol grew up together with the same group of boys you’d begun to meet. They lived in the same neighborhood and became like brothers as they grew up. When Chanyeol’s father passed away Jongdae had just stepped forward in his own father’s company. He knew Chanyeol needed extra money and he’d watched his father use people like bounty hunters all the time.

That’s how Chanyeol ended up in his current position. However, as he earned his own reputation he’d begun choosing jobs over Jongdae’s.

“Since his father stepped down he’s become a real tool.” Chanyeol told you as you both ate take out on your couch. “He’s gotten a big head. He really thinks he owns the people beneath him. Which is why he’s treating you like this. He’s pissed off at me. He thinks I’m stepping on his territory.”

You made a face, “I’m his territory?”

Chanyeol shook his head.”No you’re not.” He put down his drink and leaned over to you. “If anything you’re mine.” His lips brushed over yours as he spoke.

You smiled, “I’m nobody’s territory.”

He pouted, “But I want you to be mine.”

You kissed his pouty lips. He moved over, his arms resting on either side of you. His lips never left yours as he leaned you back against the couch.

You wrapped your hands around his neck and ran your fingers up through his hair. You opened your mouth and he immediately pushed his tongue inside and moaned at the taste of you.

His kisses were leaving you breathless. His hands traveled up and down your sides. His warm fingers were under your shirt and leaving goosebumps in their wake.  

He pulled away from you, his eyes were hooded and sending surges of want through you.

“God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” His low voice was near hoarse. “Since you’ve gotten back into your car that day you’ve plagued my mind.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. “You drive me crazy. All I can think about are the different ways I want to take you.

His words were making you hot all over. You were practically panting as he left kisses on your chin and neck. “Tell me.” Your voice was weak as you spoke, but it had been some time since you’d felt this wanted by someone.

“This is certainly a start,” Chanyeol told you softly. He leaned forward, his lips were back on yours again. “But maybe less clothes. And on your bed.”

“Take me there,” you immediately told him.

He didn’t hesitate. He was off of the couch, pulling you up and into his arms. He carried you back into your bedroom, laying your back on the bed.

He stood up and licked his lips as his eyes scanned over you slowly.

“God, Chanyeol.” You whispered. He was making you crazy.

He smirked, his knees his the bed and his hands were pushing your skirt up as he scooted forward.

His fingers felt warm and you immediately spread your legs and let him settle between them. “Do you want to know more about my fantasy?”

You whined and nodded. The back of his fingers brushed up against your covered core. “This,” he murmured, sliding his fingers underneath your panties and pushing them to the side. “Your legs spread for me. You opened up.” His finger dipped into you and you moaned wantonly. “For me.” He finished in a whisper before lowering his body between you.

With his dirty words and slow movements you were already dripping. You could barely stand how slow his finger moved in and out of you. And when his hot tongue flicked over your sensitive nub your hips jerked up. The noise that left your mouth was one you didn’t recognize. You weren’t going to last very long at all. The worries of the day were long gone and out of your mind. All that mattered was that moment with him.

He groaned hungrily as his tongue moved against you. You began to buck your hips, urging him to move harder and faster. You moaned his name, feeling your body getting closer to your end.

His other hand pressed against your lower stomach to keep you from moving too much. You gripped your blankets beneath your body and felt yourself come undone.

You moaned his name as your body came and shuddered. Chanyeol licked you clean, getting every last ounce of your orgasm. Your body twitched with sensitivity and you lay boneless on the bed.

He kissed your thighs before crawling up your body and kissing your lips. “That was better than I ever imagined.” He growled as he kissed you. His hands moving along your body again, unbuttoning your shirt and exposing more of your body to him.

He kissed your chest and reached beneath you and unclipped your bra. You sat up and let him remove the clothing from you. He pulled his own shirt off over his head and you were grateful for the for the opportunity to leave your own kisses and bites along his shoulders.

He undressed you both, worshipping your body every step of the way. The sight of his pink swollen lips alone was enough to have you keening. He took his time with you, exploring your body. His tongue flicked over your nipples, bringing them to life.

You watched him sit up and roll a condom along his length as he continued eyeing you with his hungry gaze. “I want to make you cum over and over.” He leaned back down, his body lining along yours perfectly. “But I’m afraid I am selfish and impatient.” His tip teased your entrance and you whined for more. You needed more.

You grabbed his face and kissed him heatedly, “Take me, Chanyeol.” You whispered against his lips.

He let out a moan as he pushed into you. Your body tingled at the stretch as he pressed inside. It was a glorious feeling and you moaned in delight as he held it for a moment.

He slid in and out of you with ease, your body so wet and ready to comply to his every whim. Your head fell back along the pillows as your belt your body singe in pleasure. His lips left chaste kisses all over as his speed increased. His own patience running out for his need to release.

You were close as well. Your body was sensitive and buzzing and your second orgasm was nearing. You gripped his arms and bit your lip, chasing the feeling of ecstasy that was so near.

“That’s right, baby. Let go.” Chanyeol’s deep voice was in your ear as his teeth were in the flesh of your neck. His hot breath tickled the sensitive skin and knocked you over the edge.

You froze as your body released and bliss rushed through you. Your nails dug into the taut skin of Chanyeol’s arms as he pounded into you. Your walls clamping down around him did him in. You heard his guttural groan as he met his own end.

The two of you lay motionless for a moment before he rolled over and disposed of the condom. He joined you back in the bed, covering you with blankets and limbs and purring happily in your ear.

“What are we going to do about Jongdae?” You asked him suddenly. The fear of what could come suddenly filling you.

He tightened his grip around you and kissed your head. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of him.”

You wanted to believe him. You wanted everything to remain as perfect as it was in that moment. But deep down you knew it wasn’t that easy. Jongdae was a powerful man and willing to exert the power when necessary.

You rolled over to face Chanyeol and kissed him hard. You let yourself be consumed in the moment with him. Tomorrow could wait.

_____

You woke up the next morning sore and sated. Chanyeol’s steady breathing next to you was comforting as you shut off your alarm and lay in bed a bit to wake up some more. You rolled to face the giant man next to you and smiled. He looked like a kid, but he was handsome and sweet. You wondered how just a couple of weeks ago he had tried to steal your car.

How had you let it come to this? How did he creep into your heart so completely in such a short amount of time?

And what the hell were you going to do about your boss?

You slid out of bed and took your thoughts with you into the shower. You loved your job. Jongdae had been respectful and kind to you up until this point. You didn’t doubt he’d prevent you from finding another job. As you mulled over your possibilities and scrubbed a second round of conditioner into your scalp, you heard the bathroom door open.

You peaked around your curtain and smiled at a half naked Chanyeol with bed hair. “Join me?” You asked him with a smile.

He immediately obliged, getting into the shower with you and pulling you into a warm hug. You looked up and the two of you joined each other in a heated kiss. He pulled away for a moment and smirked, “If you keep kissing me like that, I’m going to make you late for work…”

You slid your fingers down his chest and teased his stomach and hip bones. “Maybe that’s what I want…”

Chanyeol let out a small chuckle and pressed your back against the shower wall. “Well in that case….”

25 minutes later and you were rushing around your apartment to get downstairs in time for Jongdae to arrive to pick you up.

“I promise, I have a plan, just get through the next few days while I work out some details okay? I don’t want you dragged in the middle of me and Jongdae’s shit.” Chanyeol followed you around while shoving his mouth full of cereal from your cabinet.

Your phone began ringing and you saw Jongdae’s name fill the screen. Chanyeol picked up the phone, but you snatched it from him quickly. “Hello?”

“My car is downstairs. Do you prefer white or blue?”

You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion, “What?”

“White or blue?”

“Blue.” You answered.

“Great, my driver is waiting. See you when you get here.”

“Wait, you’re not in the car?”

Jongdae let out a humorless laugh, “No, I’m not. But don’t think I don’t have an eye on you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t.”  

“Alright, see you soon.”

You hung up and stared at the phone. “That was weird.”

Chanyeol grabbed your hand and pulled you into a kiss. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

You nodded, “Okay.” You wanted to believe him, but you couldn’t fight the weird feeling you had in the pit of your stomach.  
_____

When you got to work Jongdae walked out of his office with a broad smile on his face. “I’ve got something for you.” He pulled you into the office and handed you a huge white box with a red ribbon on it.

You sat down with the box and opened it cautiously, inside sat an elegant dark blue dress. You pulled it out and looked over it with a confused expression. “A dress?”

Jongdae was leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest. His smile never faltered, “I want to take you to the company dinner tonight.”

“Oh, Jongdae, I couldn’t…”

“Listen,” he stepped forward and you fought the urge to move away. “I know you hate me.” He said with a sigh. “I know you think I am this horrible person, but believe me when I tell you Chanyeol out of your life is for the better. What Chanyeol does is illegal. You have a bright future ahead of you, and I can really help you go places in life.” He took another step towards you and leaned forward so your faces were close together. “Come to the dinner with me.”

You felt again as if you didn’t have much of a choice in this. You nodded, “Sure. I’ll go.”

Jongdae smiled broadly, “Good! I’ll pick you up from your apartment at 7.”

You nodded and got up to head to start your work for the day.  
______

“Hey, can you duck out of work early?”

You sighed into your cell phone as you stared at your lunch. “Probably, I can use it as an excuse to get dressed early for this dinner.”

He echoed your sigh, “Fucking, Jongdae.”

“Why do you want me to leave early?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just leave at 3:30 and go right.”

You didn’t question him, instead finishing your lunch and asking Jongdae for an hour off to get ready. He was surprisingly okay with it, and you assumed your cooperation with him had earned his trust back for now. He even let you turn down his limo ride, you claimed you wanted to stop by a store on the way home for some makeup. Another lie. You almost felt bad.

You turned the corner of your office building, finally out of sight of the place that was growing more suffocating by the hour. You crossed the crosswalk into the next block and heard the loud footsteps running after you.

Chanyeol grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours, “Good afternoon,” he said with a happy grin.

You looked up at him and smiled in relief, “Hey.”

He leaned down and kissed your lips while turning you both and heading towards the train station. “I can’t wait to show you the surprise.” He told you excitedly.

You truly couldn’t care about the surprise if you were honest. You were just happy to be spending time with Chanyeol. The feeling in your stomach was still there and you hated it. You leaned into him on the train and the stop he pulled you off was one you recognized. “Are we going to Joonmyeon’s?”

Chanyeol smirked, “Just wait and see.”

You got a pep in your step as he walked you the few blocks to Joonmyeon’s garage. He stopped you at one of the closed doors and told you to wait before scurrying ungracefully to the side of garage. You heard him and Joonmyeon behind the door arguing before the garage door began to rise.

You watched the the inside of the garage as it slowly began to reveal your car. Bright blue paint now coated your car with white designs striping the bottom. The windows were tinted darker, it was shiny and gorgeous and you couldn’t seem to get your jaw to close shut.

Chanyeol and Joonmyeon were staring at you with worry as you walked around the car.

“Before you say anything hold on.” Chanyeol was holding up your keys and sat inside and started it up.

The low sound of the engine filling the garage sent tingles down your spine. Your car had been loud and powerful before, but not quite that loud and powerful. You looked at Joonmyeon in shock, “You modified my card?” You asked him.

Joonmyeon, assuming you were upset pointed at Chanyeol. “It was his idea!”

Chanyeol climbed out of the car and looked at you with concern, “Do you like it?”

You looked up at him, still suffering from the shock of how awesome your car was. “Are you kidding me?” You shrieked.

Chanyeol and Joonmyeon jumped and it finally dawned on you that you were coming across upset and not happy. “I freaking love it!!” You threw your arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. Then you ran around and swooped in on Joonmyeon for a hug. “Thank you!” You told him happily.

Joonmyeon was blushing and you found the sight to be too adorable for words. “I really can’t take a lot of the credit. Chanyeol’s been coming in here everyday editing the design.”

“Everyday?”

He nodded and looked behind you at his friend with a warm smile, “Since the first day he took you to work.”

You turned back to Chanyeol with a small smile, “You’ve been pining after me that long, huh?”

He rolled his eyes, “No I wanted to make your car cooler so you’d shut the hell up about how I got it shot at.”

You walked back up to him and pulled him down for a more meaningful kiss. “I love the car.”

He smiled against your lips, “Good.”

You both loaded your things into the car and you got to drive it home for the first time in two weeks. It drove like a champ and you had forgotten how much you missed it. The drive home was much too short, but you had to start getting ready for the dinner with Jongdae.

Another inappropriate shower with Chanyeol later and you had finally gotten your hair styled, makeup on, and were sliding into the dress as Chanyeol walked back into your bedroom.

“Zip me?” You asked him, glancing over your shoulder. The dress was strapless and flowed down to the floor.

“Absolutely not,” Chanyeol spoke suddenly. “No fucking way I am letting you out of the house looking like that.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re the one who told me I had to play nice until you figured out your plan. Now zip it.”

Begrudgingly he walked over, “I changed my mind.”

You scoffed, “You can’t. I need my job, Chanyeol.”

“And I need my girlfriend not to go out with her boss looking like she stepped straight off the runway.” He was clearly angry, his ears were turning read and his nostrils flared as he spoke. Ut you were flustered by the compliments he’d just poured on you.

“Your girlfriend?” You repeated.

He suddenly blushed harder and stepped away, “Yeah…” He began scratching his neck nervously, “I mean, if you want to be…”

You smiled, “Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

He smirked and leaned down to kiss you but you jerked away, “Don’t! My lipstick is perfect and you’ll smear it.”

Chanyeol glared but complied and stood back up. “I really don’t like this. Do you have your cell phone?”

You picked up your clutch and double checked to find your phone inside, fully charged.

He nodded, “Please call me if you need anything. Don’t let him manipulate you too far. I can help you with cash if worse comes to worse.”

You shook your head, “I hear you, but we’ve barely known each other for 2 weeks, I can’t just take your money.”

He was smirking again, the anger slowly fading away as he stepped towards you. “Oh, baby,” he low voice dropped lower, “I didn’t say you’d get the cash for free.” His hands immediately found your butt and gave it a good squeeze.

You squealed and shoved him away just as your intercom buzzed. You ran over to it and Jongdae’s voice rang out in your apartment. “Ready or should I come up?”

You glanced at Chanyeol, “I’m ready, stay there!” You answered quickly.

You walked over to the door with Chanyeol in tow, he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Please be safe.”

You rolled your eyes, “Says the bounty hunter to his secretary girlfriend.”

He snorted, “Thought you were an executive assistant.”

You gave him a playful nudge, but not before pulling him in for a kiss to his cheek. Your pink lipstick left a stain on his skin and you gave him one last smile before you left him in your apartment to go be with your boss. For the second time that day.

The dinner Jongdae took you to was beyond extravagant. You knew he attended these kinds of events, but he had always taken a date with him. You stared at the enormous ballroom in awe. Jongdae immediately began to shmooze the fellow CEO’s and businessmen. He introduced you as his assistant, but the way his hand lingered on the small of your back and the way he smiled down at you made you feel like you were much more. And judging by the way his colleagues and their wives were staring at you confirmed it even more. You kept a friendly smile, because you were a professional, but you were uncomfortable and waiting for a chance to make your escape.

Your chance never seemed to come. Jongdae kept you glued to his side the entire time. It was like he could read your mind and knew you wanted to run. When the dinner finally ended, Jongdae took you to his car and instructed his driver to take you to an address you didn’t recognize.

“I want to show you something,” He told you with a soft smile.

Your stomach twisted in nerves. You truly didn’t believe Jongdae would ever hurt you, but the more he revealed of himself, the less you trusted him.  

The driver took you deeper into the city in an area that was more known for it’s hidden brothels and drug deals. You swallowed nervously, but Jongdae seemed to be much more relaxed. The driver stopped in front of one of the nicer bars. Jongdae escorted you inside. You immediately felt over-dressed in your nice gown, but no one batted an eye in your direction. They were all much more focused on Jongdae; bowing in respect to him and falling over themselves to make sure he was served. Instead, Jongdae seemed to ignore them all and grabbed your hand, escorting you behind the bar and up a set of stairs that were behind it.

At the top of the stairs he led you inside of a door that opened up to a lovely office, resembling the office he had in the building you both worked. He gestured to the couch against the wall and you took a seat. Jongdae leaned against the large desk and smiled sweetly. “Do you want a drink?”

You declined, but Jongdae grabbed the phone and ordered two glasses of whiskey to be brought up to you. When he hung up he turned his attention back to you. He still wasn’t sitting down and it made you feel uneasy. “I’m sure you’re wondering what this place is?” He asked you.

You had a pretty good idea, but you chose to feign innocence and nodded.

“You see,” he continued, “I do a lot more than just run my father’s company. I have some side businesses. Some of this you may have been aware of because of Chanyeol mentioning it to you.” You nodded in confirmation and he went on, “I have a lot of say in this city. I know a lot of important people in power. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

You frowned, “Um..I guess. But what does any of this have to do with me?” You asked him.

There was a knock on the door and he walked over to let a waiter in all black come in. He carried a tray with the two drinks and a can of nuts, placing them on the small table that was seated in front of you. He bowed to Jongdae shortly before walking out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Jongdae walked over to you, sitting down on the other end of the couch and reaching over for the glasses. He took one, handing it to you with an encouraging smile before clinking both glasses together and holding his up to his lips.

You lifted your own glass to your mouth, but didn’t bother drinking, instead letting the liquid graze your lips before bringing it back down again.

“I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again.” Jongdae sat his glass down and rested his elbows on his knees. “I like you. I’ve always liked you, but I tend to be quite reserved when it comes to romance. I suppose when you walked in with Chanyeol that first day I was jealous. You see, I don’t like people stepping into my territory, regardless of the nature of our relationship. I’m used to getting what I want, but since you can’t seem to separate yourself from that over-grown golden retriever. I feel it’s best I make things abundantly clear.” He sat up and the look on his face made you lean back in fear, “I own this city, and everything, and everyone in it. I am willing to give you one more chance to choose me over Chanyeol. And before you answer consider this; You like Chanyeol and his friends, no? I can make them disappear. I can take down Joonmyeon’s little shop. I can make sure Sehun runs his last race. I can make sure you and Chanyeol can never find another job in this city ever again. That he can no longer afford the living arrangements for his mother.” He smiled eerily at you, “And if you tell him any of this, I’ll kill him.”

You felt your blood run cold as he spoke. You were so angry, so hurt, so confused. “Why? Why me? I’m nothing special. You could have anyone.” You felt tears pricking your eyes and when you blinked, one escaped down your cheek.

Jongdae reached out and wiped the tear away, “I told you. I get what I want. I want you.” He stood and offered you his hand. “I’ll give you the rest of the night to end things with Chanyeol. After that if I hear you have cut out of work early to go somewhere with him again I won’t only kill him, I’ll have you both killed.”

You were shaking at his words, overwhelmed with too many conflicting emotions to even create a sound. For the sake of keeping things civil, and getting the hell out of there, you took his hand and let him lead you out of the bar to his waiting car. He drove you back to your apartment building and walked you up to your stood.

The light was on in your apartment and you knew Chanyeol was inside waiting for you, probably watching you and Jongdae. When you turned around to bid Jongdae goodnight, you had a feeling he saw the light on as thought the same.

Jongdae took a step towards you and took a piece of your hair, twirling it between his fingers. “For all that’s happened tonight I never complimented you.” He spoke lowly with a soft smile. If you hadn’t known him, listened to him threaten you and your boyfriend, you would have found the smile endearing. “You look gorgeous in this color. And you did wonderfully tonight, everyone loved you.”

You couldn’t even fathom a smile, but Jongdae didn’t seem bothered by this. He cupped your cheek and ran a thumb over your lower lip. “Remember what I said. Think about it. I can make you so happy.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours.

You wanted to pull away, but his grip on you was firm. After a moment he pulled away and you let out a breath of relief. He wished you a good night before stalking off to his car and you beelined for your apartment.

Chanyeol was standing at the door waiting for you when you walked in. He looked pissed, but all you felt was relief at the sight of him. He made you feel safe, protected. Never once were you uncomfortable with him. How were you supposed to give him up?

You burst into tears.

“Oh, baby.” Chanyeol cooed, he opened his arms and you fell into them. He pulled you close and let you cry into his chest. “What did he do to you?” He whispered. You could hear the anger in his voice and it only made you cry harder.

“I just want to get out of these clothes and lay in bed with you.” You looked up at him and he looked down at you worryingly.

After a moment he nodded and led you back to your bedroom. He helped you out of your dress and into your pajamas. He crawled into bed with you and let you lay on his chest. You felt his hands play with your hair, his fingers slowly scratching and massaging your scalp.

“I know a guy.” He finally broke the silence, “someone who can help us.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and curled in closer to him. “Please not tonight. I just want to lay here and not have to worry about anything for the night.”

One last night, you thought to yourself. You had your own plans to end the ridiculousness your life had become. You would deal with it all in the morning. Until then, you were going to enjoy Chanyeol’s warmth, the sound of his heart beneath your cheek, and the feeling of his long fingers in your hair.

One last night.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understood your entire layout of what you thought were my only options, but you were wrong. I don’t need to be here, I don’t need to live under your beckon call. I belong to myself. I don’t belong to you. I don’t belong to Chanyeol, I belong to me. I have gotten where I am today by working hard and being independent. I will be damned if I let you step in and shit on my entire life.” You stood up, “I expect my final paycheck to be in my account Friday or you’ll hear from my attorney. Otherwise, you don’t have to worry about ever seeing me again.”

You woke up the next morning to find your bed empty. You sat up and immediately hopped out of it in search of Chanyeol. You heard him before you reached the door. He was in your living room talking to someone on his phone.

“I know what that means, Myeon, but what choice do I have?” He paused and you stopped behind your door to listen. “I don’t know what he said or did to her last night, but she looked scared to death. I really didn’t think he’d take it this far. I thought…I thought he was still my friend.” He sighed and you felt your heart ache for your boyfriend. “I know. I know. I’ll think more about it, but I really don’t see any other options. Thank you for letting me unload this on you. I’m afraid to tell anyone in case he drags them down too. I’ll keep in touch. Bye, Joonmyeon.”

You waited a moment before opening the door and heading into the living room. Chanyeol was seated on your couch with his head in his hands.

You knew what you had to do. You knew it was time to truly end Chanyeol’s hurt. You walked next to him and ran your fingers up and down his back. He looked up and smiled fondly at you. “Hey sleepyhead.” He spoke, he grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it.

You felt like you were going to throw up. You tried to smile, but your lip quivered as you held back tears. You hated how emotional this was making you. “We have to talk.” You told him softly as you sat next to him.

He looked concerned and he wouldn’t let go of your hand. “What happened last night?” He asked you.

You shook your head and sniffed back your tears, “it’s not important.”

He spoke your name firmly. “If it’s making you act like this it’s very important. I’ve never seen you like this.”

You shrugged, “We haven’t known each other that long it’s not surprising.”

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, “what is that supposed to mean?”

You smiled bitterly, “it means we’ve only known each other a couple of weeks, Chanyeol. You don’t know a lot of things about me and I don’t know a lot about you.”

He scoffed, “I’ve told you more about me than I’ve ever told anyone else.”

You felt your heart break. “I’m sorry for that, but this isn’t working.”

“What did Jongdae say to you? I can fix this. I can get him out of this.” His eyes were growing wide with desperation and you were struggling to stay strong. You truly did adore Chanyeol and you wish you’d had more time with him.

“Chanyeol,” you spoke his name firmly, “I don’t want to live like this. I don’t want to have to worry about my stupid psycho boss trying to ruin our lives. I was doing just fine before you came into my life and I want to go back to that. I’m sorry, I really am, because I think you’re great, but it’s not worth it.”

You watched the tall, strong man physically deflate in front of you. “Are you…” he paused and licked his lips, “this is what you want?”

You nodded, losing trust in your own voice. You crossed your arms over your chest in an attempt to hold yourself together.

Chanyeol nodded and gathered his coat and headed to your door. “I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble,” he spoke bitterly. You didn’t blame him, if anything him being angry at you made his easier.

He shoved his feet in his shoes and gave you one last look. “I won’t bother you anymore.” He spoke.

You nodded firmly and as he walked out of your apartment you slammed the door shut and locked all of the locks. You slid down to the floor and let the tears fall. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that you finally met a decent man only to have to push him away.

You sniffed angrily and glared at the space in front of you. If Jongdae wouldn’t let you have Chanyeol you’d be damned if you’d let him have you. You stood up and headed to the shower to clear your head. After this you swore to yourself there would be no more tears. After this your plan officially moved into action.

You took a long shower, letting the emotions get washed away down the drain. You felt much more refreshed when you were finished. You got dressed and grabbed your phone and headed into your bedroom with your notebook. You pressed the name you didn’t really want to press, but you knew what had to be done.

“If it isn’t my long lost daughter. Why does living in the big city mean you forget to call your mother?”

You grimaced, “I’m sorry Mom, and I promise to make it up to you. But I need to talk to you first, do you have a minute?”

For as long as you could remember your mother had been your number one fan. The only person you could trust with absolutely everything. And just as you expected, you could call your mother to help you clean up the mess you were in.

“You go in there and quit that awful job and come straight home. We will find you something new, something better.”

You wanted to cry again in relief of having such a strong and amazing woman to share genes with. You kept it together and hung up, booking a flight home in a week.

The next thing on your list was the one you were dreading the most. You hopped in your car and headed into the office. Although Jongdae had given you the day off, you knew he’d be there.

Sure enough he was seated at his desk when you walked in. He looked up and smiled widely when he saw it was you. Something in your stomach dropped at the sight. The old Jongdae, the one who was still Chanyeol’s friend, the one who had hired you, he was in there still. You wondered why he let this cruel part of himself take over.

“Do you have a few minutes to talk?” You asked him, still hovering in the doorway.

He set pushed himself away from his desk and leaned back in his chair, “I’ve always got time for you.”

You wanted to blanch at his obvious attempt to sweeten you up. You stepped inside the office, careful to leave the door cracked slightly behind you. You felt like if someone knew you were in there, there was less likely a chance Jongdae would do something rash.

You took a seat in a chair across from his desk and rubbed your palms nervously on your pant legs. “I thought about what we talked about last night.”

He quirked an eyebrow at you curiously, “I’m glad to hear you’ve thought about it, but I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

You nodded, “I’ve always been a quick analytical thinker, it’s why I’m so good at this career field.”

He nodded, waving a hand for you to continue.

You took a nervous breath and waited a moment, you wanted to make sure your voice was firm and strong when you spoke next. “I quit.” You told him, looking him square in the eye when you said it.

He chuckled lowly and shook his head, “I don’t think you understood the–”

“–I understood fine.” You snapped. You had never interrupted Jongdae before, and from the look on his face you assumed it was something that scarcely happened. You continued on, “I understood your entire layout of what you thought were my only options, but you were wrong. I don’t need to be here, I don’t need to live under your beckon call. I belong to myself. I don’t belong to you. I don’t belong to Chanyeol, I belong to me. I have gotten where I am today by working hard and being independent. I will be damned if I let you step in and shit on my entire life.” You stood up, “I expect my final paycheck to be in my account Friday or you’ll hear from my attorney. Otherwise, you don’t have to worry about ever seeing me again.”

Jongdae spoke your name with a frustrated sigh at his lips and you glared at him.

“–You see, I don’t take lightly to being threatened.” You told him, your anger getting the better of you and finally rearing it’s ugly head. “I don’t know who you think you are, Jongdae, and you may think you own this city, but you don’t own the world. You are not a god, Jongdae. You used to be a good man, and that’s why I decided to work for you. However, you have changed into a terrible human being. I look into your eyes and I see the man who hired me, the same man who helped Chanyeol when his father passed away.” You watched Jongdae’s face change a bit into surprise, “being a villain, being someone who is so nasty and uses his power to get his way; that is not someone who can be happy. I hope you consider changing your ways. I truly hope you do. And maybe then you’ll find a woman who will stay by your side out of love, not out of fear.” You stormed out of his office, not letting him get a word in. You felt a rush of adrenaline as you got to the elevator and the second the doors closed you in, you grabbed your chest and took deep breaths. You knew you just set a fire in Jongdae, and you just hoped Chanyeol and his friends were going to be okay.

You walked out to your car to head home and start packing. You weren’t expecting a fresh start this early in your life, but you were going to accept the challenge and roll with the punches. You weren’t going to let someone like Kim Jongdae ruin your life.  
______

“Mom, I’m home!” You yelled out as you entered the house with a sigh. You’d been living with your mother for two months and you finally started a new job. It was a clerical work in a local lawyers office. It wasn’t your dream job, but you knew it was only temporary.

You were working on a new plan, a new direction to your life, a new place to go. In the meantime, you had to make a bit of money. Besides, you were enjoying the time with your mom.

“Sweetheart, I’m in the kitchen!” Your mother called to answer you.

You stepped out of your work shoes and tossed your purse on the stairs as you made your way over to the kitchen in the back of the house. Your old childhood home served as a comfort to you and you were beyond grateful to your mother for taking you in once again.

“Mom, I was thinking we could go out for dinner–” Your voice fell short as you walked into the kitchen and found your mother sitting at the kitchen table with Chanyeol. “What are you doing here?” You immediately asked him.

Your mother stood up quickly, “Honey, Chanyeol drove all the way here, why don’t you sit down and catch up?”

You shot her a look, was she throwing her only daughter under the bus so easily? And how had you missed Chanyeol’s car when you drove in?

Your mother walked towards you and gave your arm a squeeze, “You never told me how cute he was,” she whispered, a bit too loudly before exiting the room.

Your face heated up in a blush when it was just you and Chanyeol left in the room. You crossed your arms over your chest, your heart beating erratically at the sight of Chanyeol standing up and looking up at you nervously. “How did you find me?” You asked him.

An easy smirk played on his lips, “I have my ways.”

You rolled your eyes, a strange air of ease filling the room. “You and your ways.” You teased. You walked up and took a seat at the table, crossing your legs under each other as you sat. “What are you doing here, Chanyeol?”

He took his seat again and rested his elbows on the dining room table. “I don’t really know, to be honest.” He sighed and ran his hands over his face. “So much shit has happened since you left.”

You took in his appearance, not missing the cuts on his hands, and the faded bruise under his eye. You frowned, “Chanyeol…”

“I’m okay,” he chimed in, reading your look. “Sehun’s not…he will be though!” He quickly inserted when he watched panic cross your features. “Sehun lost a race, something slipped in the car on one of the turns and he flipped it. The car went to shit, it was Jongdae’s and everything went to hell after that. He showed up at the hospital cussing Sehun out and telling him he was going to kill him if he didn’t get the money he lost. I lost my mind…” He looked away, red tinting his cheeks, “I went and found him when he got him and beat the shit out of him. And I don’t even know what I would have done if his dad didn’t show up.”

“His dad?” You were surprised.

Chanyeol nodded, “Apparently someone heard you the day you quit. They had been secretly watching Jongdae for his father, after rumors of his tyranny began spreading. His dad showed up to put him in his place and found me pummeling his son. The worst part was his dad knew everything about me. About my dad, my mom. He ends up having me go to dinner with him. He offers me a chance to open a new gym in one of his buildings. He’s stepping in temporarily in the company, he sent Jongdae away. He said his son needed some time to cool off.” Chanyeol’s eyes were big as he spoke to you, “I don’t even know how to run a gym! I mean, I know what should be in it and the kind of classes I’d like to offer, but those details I sat in the first meeting and realized immediately I was in over my head. I told Mr. Kim I don’t have any schooling and he told me he’d hire anyone I interviewed to partner with me.”

You tried to keep your mouth shut as you took in all of the new information he was giving you. “Wow, that’s a lot.”

Chanyeol nodded, “and I’m not finished.”

You took a breath, preparing for the worst.

“I came here to ask you to come work for me.” He shook his head, “well technically we’d be partners. I don’t know what I’m doing and you were Jongdae’s right hand. If anyone knows how to run a business it would be you.”

You blinked, “Chanyeol…this is really sudden.”

He nodded, “I don’t need an answer right now, but I do want you to know how much I miss you. Fuck, I miss you a lot. When Sehun wrecked you were the first person I wanted to call. When I was bloodied and bruised I knew you’d yell at me and I didn’t even care. I wanted to tell you. I…I found you two weeks after you left. I don’t even know why I just couldn’t stand not knowing where you were. I needed to know you were safe. I found out what Jongdae said to you and I just…you were right, you don’t deserve to be with someone like me. You deserve a man who can give you a good life. And so I stayed away until now because, up until now I didn’t feel like I deserved to tell you all of that.”

You felt your stomach twist as Chanyeol’s deep brown eyes bore into yours. “I don’t even know what to say. I… I missed you too.” As you spoke the words you knew they were the truth. You had missed Chanyeol. The two of you had just begun to bud something really great and it had been ripped away from you.

Chanyeol perked up like a child, “You did?”

You found yourself smiling, “Yeah. I did. I missed the guy who stole my car and turned my life completely upside down.”

He grinned and looked to the side worriedly, “Is it okay if I kiss you?” He half whispered

You scrunched your face before your mom’s voice startled you, “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t!” She yelled from the doorway.

“How’d you know she was there?” You asked him.

He got up and leaned over the table with a slow smirk, “When will you get used to my ways, woman.”

He didn’t let you respond before pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss.   
______

“Did you check the weights order? The guy never showed up today.”

You looked up from your seat at your desk as Chanyeol walked in. It had been 8 months since he showed up at your mom’s house and almost a year of knowing him. The gym had only made your weakness for his strong arms worse and him waltzing around in a tank top with the gym’s logo did not help. “I called him earlier today, they’ll be here tomorrow.”

He smiled, “Thanks, baby.” He looked over some of the paperwork on his desk and you sighed as you looked over his body. Such a great body, such little ass.

“Enjoying the view or should I dance for you too?”

You glared at his back, “Try squats.”

He gasped, “Don’t start! You know I’m sensitive!” He pouted and grabbed his butt.

“How did the new class go?”

He grinned, “Really well. Starting self-defense classes were a good idea.”

You smiled broadly, “That’s because I’m a genius.”

He rolled his eyes, “You should come to one of my classes some time.”

You stood up and he crossed the space between you. “Why do that when I can get private lessons at home?”

He chuckled, “Is that so? You know lessons require payment.”

You let your hands drag down his chest and rest on his hips. You looked up at him with a knowing smile, “who said there would be no payment?”

He laughed loudly again before nodding, “That’s my girl.” He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours.

You smiled against his lips before melting into the kiss and to him. The bounty hunter that changed your life into something incredible.


End file.
